


All we need is time

by Oasis



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oasis/pseuds/Oasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[2x08 Spoilers] Set between season 2's episode 08 and the unaired 09. Cosima has been placed into a medically induced coma in the hopes of staving off her problem. Delphine is forced to make quick decisions as she stands bedside. Short fic, one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All we need is time

**Author's Note:**

> I really apologize if anything is improper, I am not familiar with how patients in a coma are actually monitored or kept alive. I did my best to keep Delphine in character, but she has always been very difficult for me to relate to. I really hope you guys enjoy!

After learning of Leaky's death, Delphine had been forced to realize how grim the situation had become for Cosima. Throughout the maelstrom of emotions that the news had caused, she had gotten momentarily swept up into the War of the Clones. The small, chemically enduced, oasis that Cosima had provided lead way to a revelation: all along Delphine had been doing what Cosima had asked. In her own little way, Delphine had come to worry for the other clones (those known, and unknown) as well as Kira. 

The feeling of intense shame bubbled up inside of the scientist as she now stood beside Cosima, forced into a chemically induced oasis of her own: coma. Cosima's chest rose methodically, mechanically controlled by the tube Delphine had watched slide down her throat. There were several other wires connected to the sleeping woman, monitoring her status and any changes in heart rhythm or brain activity. She could count at least three different IVs attached to Cosima's arms, as well as the unfortunate catheter. All of these machines were doing what Delphine, Ethan, Scott nor Cosima had been capable of after her turning point. They were keeping her alive. Delphine's shame lay in that simple fact: the machines were now doing what she could not.

She reached towards her sleeping lover, lightly running her fingertips over Cosima's arms - dancing them around the wires. "Cosima," Delphine whispered softly. She leaned over and brushed her lips lightly over her forehead, squeezing her eyes shut against the tears. Standing upright, she took a moment to collect herself. Lips tightened and looking upwards to stop the tears, she sighed. "You cannot leave me." 

As the statement hung in the air, Delphine half expected to hear a quick-witted remark from her lover. Delphine glanced once more at her face, relaxed and unaware. As horrible as the situation was, she knew that Cosima needed the rest. The young scientist had been over-exerting herself as they tried to find a cure. Now with Ethan studying behind the curtains, Delphine wasn't sure who she could rely on to keep Cosima's recovery a priority in Rachelle's eyes.

Delphine could all but hope for Cosima's forgiveness in the end. After frightening Rachelle to face the reality of both her and Cosima's conditions, Delphine new she would have to make some crazy science on her own in order to save the life of the woman she had grown to love.


End file.
